


Nostalgia

by SamuelJames



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-29
Updated: 2010-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Xander looking after Dawn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Nostalgia  
> Pairing/Characters: Spike/Xander, Dawn  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Spike and Xander looking after Dawn  
> Disclaimer: Buffy The Vampire Slayer is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended. Mary Poppins is not mine either.  
> Notes: Written for nekid_spike's nekid number's challenge which gave me free choice of characters and a kite. Set between The Gift and Bargaining.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Xander was half annoyed that a delivery was cancelled at the last minute and half relieved for the early finish. Still the driver couldn’t have known his truck would break down and an unexpected Friday night off was good for everyone. He headed to his apartment and then remembered that Spike would still be with Dawn. He turned his car round and headed to the Summers house. Dawn still insisted that she didn't need a sitter, as Xander probably would have done at her age, but now that she knew exactly what was lurking in Sunnydale's shadows it was more of a token protest.

When Xander arrived Spike and Dawn were twirling and singing along to Let's Go Fly A Kite. At the ‘up to the highest height’ lyric they threw their arms up into the air. Spike grinned when he and Xander made eye contact. Xander couldn't help smiling in return. He knew his boyfriend could be sappy sometimes. When the film ended Dawn offered Xander a drink.

Spike quickly kissed his boyfriend, "how come you're here early?"

“Problem with a delivery. Do I miss many of these sing-a-longs then?"

Spike sat on the couch pulling Xander down beside him. "Mary Poppins is a classic."

"Thought you Brits hated Dick Van Dyke for butchering the accent."

"Nah, the man does a good penguin dance."

Xander laughed, "if other vampires could see you now."

"Dawn chose it actually. Said she used to watch it with her mum." They both fell silent for a moment thinking of Joyce and more recently Buffy.

“Dawn's been a while. Hope she’s okay."

“I’ll check.” Xander went into the kitchen and Dawn was standing at the counter. She'd made popcorn and taken out sodas but she was crying softly. When she saw Xander she rubbed her eyes and reached for the sodas.

"What's wrong, Dawn?"

"I'm okay."

"Come on, Dawn, you can trust me."

"Just mom stuff. I really miss her and I was thinking about Mary Poppins and if we ever actually watched it. Would they bother giving me fake Mary Poppins memories? It sometimes drives me crazy wondering what's real and what's fake. Mom can't have read me bedtime stories and yet I remember her doing it. She'd finish the book and fix my blankets then kiss me goodnight. I'd always ask for the light to be left on and she'd say no but agree that I could have my nightlight. Whenever I had to tidy my room I wished I could do it magically like Jane and Michael. Buffy would watch Mary Poppins with me sometimes. I miss her too. I know there's Willow and Tara and you guys but family is family, fake memories or not."

"Listen, Dawn, family is important and Joyce and Buffy were amazing but my family, they are awful. Willow and Buffy were more like family to me. You're like my little sister. It's not the same but the family you choose can be great too."

"Suppose that makes me your sort of brother-in-law," said Spike from the doorway startling Dawn.

"Did you hear all that? Of course you did, vampire hearing."

Spike nodded.

"I don't want everyone thinking I'm not coping."

"Nobody expects you to, love. We're all grieving. Don't ever feel like you can't talk to us."

Spike hugged Dawn and Xander smiled at him over Dawn's shoulder.

"Thanks, guys," she mumbled.

Dawn chose a comedy when they went back into the living room. After a while some of her laughs were genuine. Xander sat with Spike on the couch and teased him about Mary Poppins. Dawn shushed them. When Xander spoke again she told Spike that Xander knew all the words to Dirty Dancing, not just the songs. Xander blushed but stayed quiet after that. If he wasn't careful she'd tell Spike about him crying at Ghost.


End file.
